Photographic images may be degraded. Degradation may be caused by many factors, e.g., an image may be blurred by relative motion between the camera and the object of interest or during an image capture process (FIG. 1A), degraded with out-of-focus and noise captured during long exposure times, and affected by scattered light distortion in confocal microscopy. This problem is also common when the imaging system is in moving vehicles or held by human hands.
Increasing numbers of mobile devices are equipped with digital cameras. Photographic images obtained by means of these devices often require additional pre-processing to correct different defects of image registration, such as blur and defocusing.
While there may be several methods for attempting to correct blur, so far, known methods fail to sufficiently identify and correct blur and defocusing.